


Do I really need to be prepared for this?

by s0ylisboa



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ylisboa/pseuds/s0ylisboa
Summary: Hello everyone!This is my first one shot ever, and even though it’s a bit short, I still hope you’ll like it.Thank you for taking the time to read this, it really means a lot to me!Any comment is appreciated💞
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Do I really need to be prepared for this?

As he was waiting for her, standing in the doorway of their brand new house, the house they both dreamt of the past three years, he couldn’t stop thinking about how his life was about to start all over again.

The thought of changes always scared him.  
He wasn’t the kind of man who loves jumping into new adventures to liven up his life.  
He had always been sedentary, meticulous and quite boring.  
Before meeting Raquel, everything was lifeless.  
The days went by without leaving any marks, the same things kept happening over and over.  
The only thing keeping him busy was his plan...  
But, after all those years, he started thinking he actually wasted a lot of his time, time he could’ve spent living, instead of just existing.  
That thought, though, always disappeared quickly, as he reminded himself he wouldn’t have met the love of his life, if it wasn’t for his plan.

Anyway, since she came into his life, everything was upside down.  
Every day was an adventure, filled with experiences he never thought it was possible for him to have.  
She was strong, she was independent, she was sentimental.  
She was a hurricane.  
Everything he had always been scared of.  
It was hard for him to experience love for the first time, but he was also ready to face it, as long as there was Raquel waiting for him on the other side.

He was lost in his own mind, when he finally saw her getting out of the car.  
Hair down and wearing a stunning read coat, she closed the door and looked at him, smiling.  
As she got closer and closer, his desire of holding her and taking her upstairs to make love, was getting stronger.  
But he knew he had to resist for now, so he did.

The sparkle in his eyes was strong.  
It was the kind of sparkle which surrounded you and warmed your heart.  
The strength of his arms was the first thing that ever made Raquel feel safe in this world. He knew that, and not only she, but he was grateful for that.  
They held each other tight for a minute, then he kissed her forehead and whispered:

— «Buenas tardes, my love.»

Once she was standing in front of him with a big, sincere smile, he let himself go.  
A tear running down his face caught her attention.

— «What’s wrong, mi amor?»

— «Nothing,» he said «I’m fine.»

— «If you’re fine, why are you crying then?»

— «I’m not crying, I’m just moved» he said, as she was wiping away the tears from his face «moved by how beautiful you are and how complete my life is now that you’re with me.»

She started crying, too.  
It was pretty rare to see Sergio like that, and she knew he didn’t like expressing his feelings.

— «Te quiero mucho, Sergio.» she finally said, while he was shockingly looking at her, not believing she really just said that.

They both knew they were in love with each other, but they never actually said that.  
They used to express their love in so many ways, but saying those words out loud, wasn’t one of them.

He lost control for a few moments.  
He wasn’t prepared for that.  
But then, he thought:  
“Do I really need to be prepared for this?”

— «I love you too, mi amor. With every inch of my body.»

He slowly and gently moved his finger towards her face, then he began to caress her cheek and kiss her neck.  
Raquel stopped him and kissed him passionately.

— «Can we please go inside, now? I’m a little tired, it’s been a long day.»

She was right. It was almost 9 pm, and they’d spent the whole day packing and bringing the boxes in their new home.  
He nodded.

— «Of course baby, after you.»

———————————————————————

They went inside and decided to inaugurate the kitchen by cooking together and having a romantic dinner.  
That was their new love nest!  
Paula was staying with her grandma that night, in order to let them settle down, so they were alone.  
Finally, for once.  
They both loved the company of Paula and Mariví, but they also needed some intimate time, sometimes.

Raquel was barely eating. She was way too tired even for that.  
And, while she was staring at her half full plate on the table, he was staring at her.  
A song was playing in the background, meanwhile...

“Before the day I met you  
life was so unkind  
but you’re the key  
to my piece of mind.”

Those words were echoing in Sergio’s head.  
So he silently got up, pulled out of his bag a beautiful sunflower, Raquel’s favourite flower, and got back to the table.

She felt his eyes on her and she turned her head to see Sergio standing in front of her, with that beautiful yellow blossom in his hands.  
He started singing for her:

“Now I’m no longer doubtful  
of what I’m living for  
and if I make you happy   
I don’t need to do more.”

She bursted out laughing and joined him.

“You make me feel like a natural woman!”  
she sang at the top of her lungs.

He put the sunflower between her hair and put his arms around her, so that they could slow dance.  
It was hard to believe that he and the professor were the same person.  
For the first time in his life, he knew what love was, and he knew the truth:  
love changes us.  
He was the perfect example.

———————————————————————

After finishing their dinner, Sergio got up and washed the dishes, so that his wife could have some rest.

As she was lying on the sofa, he reached her and sat down, waiting for her to get closer.  
While holding her tight, he looked at her beautiful silhouette.  
Then, he started caressing her belly, which kept growing each passing day.  
They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment and realised they’d never felt this comfortable and happy their whole lives.

She felt his fingers on her, defining the contour of her body; as if he was a painter trying to draw a skyline...  
Her outline was so beautiful, all he could think about was drawing a sunset behind it, with his hands and mind.  
As the moonlight was starting to light up their house, it stopped exactly in front of them.  
“This is a masterpiece. My masterpiece.” Sergio thought...

His touch was the most familiar thing Raquel had ever felt.  
His hands on her were a combination of goosebumps, chills and pleasure.  
The way Sergio knew her body was impressing: he was the only one to whom she let herself go completely.  
Just the sound of his breath, could make her feel comfortable in every situation.  
The thing she loved the most about him, was his laughter: she always said it was the most genuine thing she’d ever listened to.  
Little did she know, his days before her were lacking in smiles and laughter, it was her who brought them into his life.

As they were both almost falling asleep on the couch, Sergio couldn’t stop playing with her hair and thinking about his wife holding their future little daughter.

When they first got together, they agreed on not having more children.  
To be honest, they both wanted another child.  
But, while Raquel thought Sergio was already busy being a good father to her daughter and didn’t want to make him even more uncomfortable; he thought she didn’t want another baby because she already had Paula.

Nevertheless, when she got pregnant, they both felt the urge to say what they were really thinking, namely that they were actually been dreaming of that moment since they met.

While Sergio was lost in his thoughts again, Raquel was trying to get even closer to him, as if she could read his mind, and as if there was any space left between them.  
They fell asleep like that, thinking about each other, as though they weren’t together on that sofa.

After a few hours, he woke up.  
He took her to bed and kissed her goodnight a second time, while lying next to her tummy.  
She was awake, but decided to pretend she wasn’t.  
She heard her husband falling asleep as he was talking to the baby into her belly, and closed her eyes.  
In that moment, she couldn’t ask for more.


End file.
